


All Things Shining

by sunflowerbright



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerbright/pseuds/sunflowerbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Did you love Annie right away, Finnick?' - 'No. She crept up on me.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Things Shining

**Author's Note:**

> Not-So-Bleak Midwinter prompt #24 - flame

She is digging her feet and toes into the sand, enjoying the way the small corns drifts and fall over her skin. Enjoys the way he is watching her with rapt attention, as if she is the most fascinating thing he has ever seen.

It should maybe make her uncomfortable, considering that she once had millions of eyes on her, watching her every move, waiting for her to kill or be killed. But Finnick’s gaze is nothing like that.

He leans forward from behind her, his cheek brushing her hair, his breath like molten lava against her neck, sharp contrast to the cool breeze from the sea. The sun is going down and they will have to go in soon. It’s getting colder.

“We could always light a bonfire,” he says, as if reading her thoughts or maybe just her shivers, the goose-bumps on her arms. Annie smiles.

“I love you,” she says, because it’s irrational and suicidal and because she does.

He hugs her tighter and she thinks that they don’t need flames to keep each other warm.


End file.
